PROJECT SUMMARY The International Developmental Nephrology Workshop was initiated in 1980 as a small meeting forum for investigators to exchange ideas and critically evaluate recent work focused on renal embryogenesis, postnatal functional development, and renal metabolism. The Workshop was an unqualified success and spurred the organization of subsequent triennual meetings that have become widely recognized as one of the premier small nephrology meetings. The 11th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop entitled "Genetic Programming and the Kidney: Progenitors, Signaling and Morphogenesis in Health and Disease" represents the 11th international gathering of pediatric nephrologists, developmental biologists, developmental physiologists, cell biologists, and geneticists to discuss new scientific advances and engage in dynamic exchanges of ideas and concepts relating to the biology, pathophysiology, and genetics of the developing kidney and urinary tract. The current R13 application seeks funding to support travel awards for senior post-docs and fellows, as well as young investigators. While funding from foundations, corporate sponsors, and the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA) will cover the basic meeting expenses, the requested R13 funds will serve as our sole funding source for awarding up to 10 travel grants for senior trainees and junior investigators. We believe that the meeting format and the outstanding slate of speakers assembled for the 11th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop will provide a unique educational opportunity for qualified junior faculty and senior post-docs. Not only will they be exposed to cutting edge science, but the Workshop venue is highly conducive to small group discussions and interactions that should spark new collaborative interactions among the participants. The meeting will be held in New Paltz, New York from August 24-27, 2010, immediately preceding the 14th IPNA Congress to be held in New York City. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PROJECT NARRATIVE Over the past 50 years, developmental renal physiology has evolved as an investigative field concurrent with the development of pediatric nephrology as a clinical discipline. By 1980, the number of investigators in this field had reached a critical mass, prompting the 1st International Workshop on Developmental Renal Physiology to be organized in New York. The success of this initial Workshop led to the organization of subsequent Workshops at 3-year intervals, each in conjunction with the triennial Congress of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA). These Workshops initially aimed to provide a comprehensive program that highlighted recent advances in developmental nephrology. However, the recent explosion in cellular and molecular biology, as well as the molecular genetics of renal disease, has enticed investigators from many disciplines to focus their attention on the developing kidney. The 11th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop entitled "Genetic Programming and the Kidney: Progenitors, Signaling and Morphogenesis in Health and Disease" has been organized to embrace investigators from a broad range of disciplines, including pediatric nephrology, renal medicine, physiology, cell biology, developmental biology, pathology, molecular biology and genetics. In this two and a half day meeting, three State-of-the-Art presentations will focus on topics ranging from 1) The regulation of progenitor populations, to 2) live cell imaging in developing organs, to 3) screening for small molecules that affect cell differentiation. Six symposia will be presented with topics that include: 1) Stem Cells, Progenitors, and Regeneration;2) Molecular mechanisms and patterning of the metanephric field;3) Morphogenesis of the Renal Collecting System;4) Signaling and Control of Nephron Formation;5) Patterning and Morphogenesis of the Lower Urinary Tract;and 6) Molecular Signaling and Epithelial Differentiation. Each session will include more well-established investigators and younger investigators. In addition, participants will be encouraged to submit abstracts for presentation in two poster discussion sessions. We believe that the meeting format and the outstanding slate of speakers assembled for the 11th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop will provide a particularly important educational opportunity for qualified junior faculty and senior post-docs. Not only will they be exposed to cutting edge science, but the Workshop venue is highly conducive to small group discussions and interactions that should spark new collaborative interactions among the participants. The goal of this R13 application is to provide partial travel and lodging support for up to 10 young scientists to participate in this dynamic meeting.